


Intentions of a Madman

by JoyfullyDreadful



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Gore, Insane seymour krelborn, Murder, basically Seymour became obsessed with twoey and would do anything to keep him alive, because im a sadist, graphic gore, i went a little wild here, including becoming a serial killer, set in an au where seymour actually killed aot more people for twoey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfullyDreadful/pseuds/JoyfullyDreadful
Summary: On the outside, Seymour Krelborn was a saint. And for a while, he was that on the inside too. Until Audrey II came into his life, and the plant became his everything. He became obsessed with keeping the plant alive. And when the plant asked him to kill, well, what other choice did he have than to comply?OrSeymour becomes unhealthily obsessed with keeping Audrey II alive. Murder follows.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Intentions of a Madman

“No one is coming to help you.” 

That one sentence sent shudders down the mans spine. Hearing the words from any other mouth would have been shocking, and it would have scared him. But hearing them from the mouth of Seymour Krelborn? They _terrified_ him. He had never thought the shy man with a love of plants would be capable of something like this. Everyone in the town knew that Seymour was a saint, always happy and never doing any wrong. Even a homeless drunk like himself knew that Seymour Krelborn could do no harm. 

Well, he thought that anyways. But now, as the man began to hum a song, playing around with a knife, he realized it was all a facade. He was all but innocent. He wasn't a monster, though. He was human, and somehow, that made it worse. Seymour turned towards him again and he stopped his humming to give him a grin.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with you!" He giggled out, making his way over to the struggling man. He brought the knife up to his neck, making a thin line across it. Small droplets of blood ran out of the cut, and he dragged his finger across it, licking the blood off once he pulled it away. Seymour squealed in delight after he pulled the finger out of his mouth, looking the scared man in the eyes "Oh, Twoey is going to love you!" 

Seymour placed the knife against his face this time, pushing it through his cheek with a wet squelch. The man began to scream through the duct tape covering his mouth then, tears falling out of his eyes. Seymour grabbed his face, thumb going through the hole in his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I'd shut up if I were you. I don't want anyone coming to see what's happening. I dont like having more than one toy at once, and I'm trying to keep Twoey's on a strict diet. It's gonna mess up Twoey's diet if I have to keep more than one toy at a time."

The man stopped his screaming, too scared of what was going to happen to him if he kept screaming. Despite all that was happening to him, he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to wander to the name Twoey. _'Who the hell is Twoey?'_ He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knife plunging itself into his thigh. A quiet sob escaped from his body, and the sound only served to make Seymour even more delighted, and he wiggled the knife around in the mans thigh in order to coax more cries out of him.

"You know," began Seymour as he pulled the knife out of the mans thigh, "I wasn't always into helping Twoey get what he needed to survive. No, I used to hate the blood and gore that came with the job. But, after Mr. Mushnik, I grew to love getting to play with my toys. Oh, you do know Mr. Mushnik, don't you ? He used to own this shop. He was a lovely man, he even adopted me. It was a shame he had to go." Seymour paused just in time to plunge the knife into the mans other thigh, "It's such a shame you have to go to. I've been enjoying our time together, but I have to keep Twoey fed, or else he'll get upset with me, and I don't want Twoey to be upset with me." 

He twisted the knife around a couple of times before pulling out, taking the time to marvel at the blood that spurted out of the wound. He wiped the knife off across the mans face, leaving no remnants of blood behind. "I'm going to take the duct tape off now, okay ? Be a good boy for me and don't scream." The man nodded, and Seymour tore the duct tape off, and the man gasped for breath. Seymour looked him in the eyes again, grinning "Can you tell me your name ? I like to know the names of all my toys."

The man let out another sob, before drawing in a shakey breath "It's...it's Sean." Seymour nodded, and he made his way over to his desk, pulling out a notebook where he began writing. "Hey," called Sean as the other man wrote in his notebook. "W..why do you do this ? And who the hell is Twoey ?" Seymour turned his head to look at the other man and the smile he sent his way filled him to the brim with fear.

"Oh silly ! I do this for Twoey. As to who Twoey is, you'll get to meet them in a couple minutes. Oh, letting my toys meet Twoey is always so much fun, I'm so excited ! Twoey is just going to love you !" Seymour finished writing in his notebook, and to Sean's surprise he walked over and began to untie him. "Now, I know you probably can't walk all that well because of the nice little holes I put in your legs, but do you think you can make it up the stairs with my help ? Could you be a good boy and do that for me ?" Once Sean nodded, Seymour yet again squealed in delight, hoisting the other man out of the chair. They made their way over to the stairs, and once they were up them, Seymour dropped him to the floor.

Sean looked around, and he say that they were actually in the flower shop. He saw the door and he knew there would be people around who would help him, and he opened his mouth to scream. The second he did, a knife was pressed to his throat and he could feel Seymour's chest on his back. "Now, that's wasn't very good of you. You were going to scream weren't you ? After you promised me you wouldn't ! It's a good thing I caught you, or else Twoey's meal would have been ruined !"

Seymour turned then to the large plant in the corner of the room, and Sean vaguely remembered seeing something about it in the papers. Something about it being called an Audrey II ? He couldn't remember all to well, as he was surely drunk at the time he had seen the paper. "Oh Twoey ! I've brought you your meal !" And then, to Sean's surprise and immediate horror, the plant began to move. 

Then it began to speak. "It's about time ! I've been starving, Seymour. You don't want me to starve, do you Seymour ?" Seymour shook his head no, quite enthusiastically at that and he grabbed Sean and he threw him at the plant. Sean looked up and the last sight he saw before succumbing to darkness was the sight of Twoey's mouth as he was being devoured.

Seymour watched this all go down, a delighted smile on his face. He ran over to Twoey the second Sean was eaten, and he looked at the plant for approval. "You did good, Seymour. This man was particularly delicious." Praised Twoey, raising one of his tendrils to caress the mans face. Seymour let out a delighted pure, and nuzzled his face into the tendril. "Go clean up now Seymour, the shop will be opening soon, and you don't want a mess for the customers." Seymour nodded again, turning to go downstairs and get the supplies to clean upstairs. He hoped he had time to clean up downstairs. 

He wouldn't want the place to be a mess when he brought home his next toy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ! I've had this idea for an au for a while, and I finally decided to write it down. Theres a very strong possibility that I'll make this part of a series and add more works.  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> You can find me on tumblr as JoyfullyDreadful


End file.
